


Brick By Boring Brick

by Maria (Queenofcarnage)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rhaegar won, Arranged Marriage, Cousin Incest, Elia Martell Lives, F/M, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Minor Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen, Rhaegar Lives, Viserys Needs a Hug, cousin marriage, jonsa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 17:08:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13035651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofcarnage/pseuds/Maria





	Brick By Boring Brick

Rhaegar looked at his 6 year old son, Jon and saw a lot of him in his own son.

He saw his brother-in-law walking toward holding his daughter Sansa.

Who was 3. ‘You wanted to talk?’ Asks Eddard.

‘Yes,’ Said Rhaegar. ‘About what?’ Eddard added. ‘I have a son –,’

‘I will not sell Sansa like a blood mare!’ He said with poison on his lips.

‘What if they fell in love –,’

‘Rhaegar, I do not like this idea –,’

‘Do you remember what you promised Lyanna?’

Ned turned around and shot him a glare.

‘Yes, I promised I’d protect him,’

‘And will you with this marriage?’ Asks Rhaegar.

‘I will,’


End file.
